Muggleized Wizard
by Noisy Jenn
Summary: Living as a wandless magic knowing wizard in New York, Harry was adopted as a child when the Dursley's gave him up. Dumbledore found Harry but one problem: he can't use a wand. He's more special than they thought.
1. a family at last

Hey, here's my second story. There's a warning at the end about chapter updates.  
  
Disclaimer: this will never show up again. I do not own any thing you recognize. Ok?  
  
Enjoy! And review!  
  
***************************************************  
  
In New York, the sun was just beginning to rise. Some people were already up and going to work while others were still sleeping. Four people lived in house number twenty-eight on Hawks road. There were two adults and two children, a boy and a girl. They were both sixteen. The house was fairly large. The living room had beautiful furniture and a piano against one of the walls for the boy who played. They're were pictures of the family, all four members, all around the house. The kitchen was large as well as the dining room with its wooden table. The family room was large with many couches and a large TV. Upstairs were three bedrooms: one for the parents, one for the boy and one for the girl. Both floors had bathrooms.  
  
Some lights in the house were on. Three people were walking around getting ready. In the boy's bedroom, the alarm clock went off. A figure was covered in blankets as he slept. A single hand made it's way out of the blankets as it searched on the nightstand for the clock. Finally the hand found it before hitting it to turn it off. The room was silent for a few moments before there was pounding on the door.  
  
"Wake up, Harry!" a girl yelled. "We have school today!" The girl left the door.  
  
The blankets on the bed were thrown back to reveal a fifteen-year-old boy with black hair and piercing green eyes. His name was Harry Potter. For the first three years of his life, he lived with his relatives after his parents died. His relatives didn't want him so they gave him to an orphanage. To their disappointment, Harry wasn't in there for a day before he was adopted. The Williams family in New York adopted him. They were a nice family with a daughter the same age as Harry down to the very day. Her name was Amy. She and Harry looked alike. No one could tell that Harry was adopted except for his last name, which stayed as Potter. Harry lived with the family ever since. He knew he was adopted but didn't know who his relatives are. He knew how his parents died. Both Amy and himself were home taught magic. They were taught wandless magic actually. They didn't know how to use a wand. Wandless magic is possible for every witch and wizard if they tried hard enough and had people who could already do it, teaching them. They both went to a muggle school though where they had to hide what they really were.  
  
"Harry dear," the mother's voice said nicely through the door. She, like everyone else had an American accent. "Are you awake yet?"  
  
"Yea, Mum," Harry replied back getting out of bed. He had a British accent. Even though he was only in England for a short time, he learned to talk with an accent and it stayed. Many people found it funny on how he pronounced things. He heard his mother walk away. Harry looked through his closet before finding something to wear. His magical things were hidden in a secret compartment in the closet. His sister had a friend sleep over. Amy's items were hidden in her closet as well. Harry dressed before combing through his hair. It was messy but it was the way him and everyone else seemed to like. He didn't wear glasses because his eyes were magically corrected when he was little. His foster parents had said that glasses would hide the color of his eyes. Harry's scar was also corrected when he was little. He had a scarless forehead. Harry grabbed his books off of his desk and threw them into a backpack. He walked out of his room and to the bathroom. Leaving the bathroom, he made his way downstairs.  
  
"Good morning," he said after dumping his backpack on one of the couches in the den before walking into the dining room. His father, Amy and her friend, Jessica were sitting at the table already eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," his mother said back before handing Harry a plate filled with pancakes. Harry was skinny for his age. He ate the normal amount that everyone ate but still was very skinny. It was probably because of the running around he does.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" his father asked when Harry sat down. His father was looking over the paper as he talked.  
  
"Very well," Harry responded.  
  
"What classes do you have today?" Amy asked. Amy and Harry were very close. They did a lot together. They just had the same interests. They were like best friends. They were also in the same classes.  
  
"I don't remember," Harry said. It was still the beginning of the school year. "I'll check later." Both siblings were very smart. Most of their classes were advanced for their age. They had both skipped a grade.  
  
They had finished eating before grabbing their bags and heading out the door. They lived close to the school so they walked every day.  
  
"Harry!" someone yelled from the school grounds. Harry looked up. His friends were standing by a big rock in front of the high school grounds. One of them was waving.  
  
"I'll see you later," Amy said before walking away with Jessica.  
  
"Hey guys," Harry said as he walked up to them.  
  
"Do we have chambers today?" his friend Chris asked. Harry nodded. Harry was active in many things. One to those things was music. Harry played the piano and guitar. He was also into singing. Harry was in regular chorus as well as classes in advanced singing. He auditions and was accepted into Chamber Singers and Park Swing. Chamber singers, sometimes called chambers, is chamber music. It was a group of about twenty people who sung chamber music. Chamber music was without music. It was very advanced. Often, each singing section would sing something entirely different from the rest of the chorus. Park Swing was advanced chorus. It was of about fifteen people. They sang regular chorus music, which was lightly advanced.  
  
"I think so," Harry answered. There are four singing sections. For the girls, there is soprano and alto. Soprano is the highest voices while alto, is for the lowest voices of the females. For the boys, there is base and tenor. Base was for the guys with the lowest voices. Tenor was for guys with high vocal ranges. Harry was a tenor.  
  
"Chambers is last period right?" Chris asked. He was a base.  
  
"Yea," Harry answered. He said good bye to his friends before heading inside and to his locker. He exchanged his books just as the bell rang giving him five more minutes. Not wanting to be late, he headed towards is first class which was AP Chemistry. He made it through Chemistry, Calculus, AP World History and Chambers before the last bell rang at the end of the day.  
  
"Harry!" Amy shouted as she made her way through the crowd of students rushing around. "How was classes today?" she asked finally making it over to him.  
  
"Fine," he answered. "I have a History test next class."  
  
"Already?" she asked. "We just started school a few days ago!"  
  
"Tell me about it," he said putting the last book into his backpack before shutting his locker. "How were your classes?"  
  
"Okay," she answered. "Did anyone bother you about your accent?" She laughed. It was a daily question for her.  
  
"Not as much as in the first day," he answered smiling. "But of course you have the people who ask me stupid questions like, say this and say that."  
  
"Mom said she'll be home," Amy said as they headed out of the school.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. It was unusual for their parents to be home. Their father was an accountant in Manhattan and their mother was a child psychologist. They were rarely home in the afternoons.  
  
"She doesn't have any appointments this afternoon," Amy answered.  
  
"That's strange," Harry answered.  
  
"Tell me about it," Amy replied. "What are you doing after school?"  
  
"I don't know. I have a performance tonight at the middle school," Harry answered.  
  
"For chambers?" Amy asked. Harry nodded. Amy was more into acting than singing. Many times Amy would act in front of Harry and he could comment on her and show her how to be better. It was easier to act in front of Harry rather than in front of her parents. After she's sure she could be the best, then she'll act in front of them.  
  
"So you're going to be practicing?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe," Harry answered. "I already know my parts. I have to get my things out of the closet though." Amy brought a hand up to her head.  
  
"I forgot about that!" she said. "I don't think Faith likes sleeping outside," she said referring to her owl. It was a brown owl. When they were ten, their parents let them each pick out an owl. Amy picked out a brown one while Harry liked the snowy white one. Amy's owl was named Faith while Harry's was named Hedwig.  
  
"Maybe Mum's going to make us practice," Harry suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Amy replied. They reached the house and walked inside. "Mom?" Amy yelled.  
  
"I'm up here!" their mother yelled from upstairs. She walked out of one of the rooms and headed down the stairs. "Something came for you two today." She walked into the dining room. There were two letters on the table.  
  
"Not again!" Amy exclaimed picking one up. "Is it from that school in Massachusetts? That Salem school of witchcraft?"  
  
"No matter how many times I mail to them, they won't stop sending acceptance letters," their mother said.  
  
"I wish that they'll stop," Amy said. "Haven't they already gotten the picture that we don't like their school?"  
  
"Obviously not," Harry responded picking up his letter. He ripped it in half before throwing it in the trash. Amy followed suit.  
  
"Harry, what time is your performance tonight?" their mother asked.  
  
"At seven," he answered. The phone rang from the kitchen. Harry ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello, is there a Susan Williams there?" a voiced asked on the other line. The person tried to make it sound unlike their own.  
  
"Yea, Dad," Harry replied knowing who it was.  
  
"I can't fool you huh?" his father asked laughing.  
  
"Not in a million years," Harry replied laughing as well. He handed the phone over to his mother.  
  
"Hello John," she said before Harry and Amy headed upstairs to their rooms. Harry put his backpack on his desk before taking his magic things out of the closet. He put his books on his bookshelf. The only reason why Harry had to put his things away was the risk of having the guest in the house accidentally see something in his room and walk in to see it. No one could know that they were a family of witches and wizards.  
  
"Hey Hedwig," Harry said as the owl appeared at the open window. Hedwig hooted in response. "Sorry to leave you outside, girl, but Amy had a friend over." Hedwig flew over to her cage and went in. Harry took owl treats out of his desk and gave some to her. He was getting low on treats.  
  
"Harry?" Amy asked appearing at the door. She had a ditto in her hand. "Can you help me?" She walked into the room and handed Harry the ditto. It was for Calculus. Harry quickly explained how to do it before she left. After finally putting away all of his things, he sat down to do some homework before the phone in his room rang. Harry went over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Chris said. "Do you want to hang out?" Harry looked over at his homework. He didn't have any that was due the next day.  
  
"Yea sure," he replied. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe do you just want to come over and maybe we can head to the mall?" Chris suggested.  
  
"I'm game," Harry replied.  
  
"Good because there's this really cute girl that I've been seeing lately and I think she's going to be at the mall," Chris said.  
  
Harry laughed. "Hunting down girls? Didn't you just get out of a relationship?"  
  
"That was a week ago," Chris explained. "Alex and Tom are already here. We'll play video games until you get here."  
  
"Yea okay," Harry said. "I'll see you in a few." He hung up the phone. "Amy!" he yelled out the door. Amy's head popped out of her room.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm heading over to Chris' house," he said.  
  
"Yea okay. I might be leaving soon too. Jessica wants me to go over her house," Amy responded.  
  
"I'll see you later," Harry said checking to make sure he had everything he needed before heading downstairs. "Mum!" he yelled coming down the stairs.  
  
"What is it?" she asked coming out of the dining room.  
  
"I'll be back later. I'm heading over to Chris' for awhile," he responded before heading out the door. He walked down the block looking around at the people he passed by. He turned the corner and walked down that block. He finally reached Chris' house and knocked on the door. Chris answered the door.  
  
"Hey, come on in. We're finishing up this round and then we'll head out," he said letting Harry in. Tom and Alex were sitting on the couch in the den in front of a TV holding two controllers in their hands.  
  
"Hey Harry," they greeted without taking their eyes off of the screen.  
  
"I won!" Alex said jumping up. "Yes!"  
  
"Finally," Chris said quietly to Harry. "That game was going on forever."  
  
"I heard that," Tom said standing and stretching. "Are we going?"  
  
"Yup," Chris said opening the front door. They all walked out of the house and started to head down the block to the mall. It was only a few blocks away. They made it there in a few minutes.  
  
"Where first?" Alex asked.  
  
"I demand a rematch!" Tom said referring to the video games. Harry rolled his eyes. Here they go again. They headed over to the video games section and immediately the two boys grabbed a wrestling game, put in a few quarters and fought to the death.  
  
"Couldn't you wait until after we got back home for this?" Chris asked watching the game.  
  
"No, because then we'll forget," Alex said as if it was obvious.  
  
"If you're not done soon, we're leaving without you," Harry said.  
  
"Oh fine," Tom said. They quickly ended the game, ending it in a tie, and headed off into the mall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Did you find any news Albus?" McGonagall asked as she entered the headmaster's office. Albus looked up at her.  
  
"Actually Minerva, I believe I do," Dumbledore said. McGonagall looked at him surprised.  
  
"You did?" she asked.  
  
"I found out where young Mr. Potter is living," Albus said.  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
"In New York," Albus answered.  
  
"In America?" McGonagall asked surprised.  
  
"Precisely," Dumbledore answered. "And if my sources are correct, he has a performance tonight at the local muggle middle school. I would like you to go and see if you can find him."  
  
"Does he go to a magical school?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Not one school has him enrolled as a student," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"So he doesn't know magic," Minerva said.  
  
"That I don't know about. I believe he might be living with a family of wizards." Dumbledore gave Minerva papers that explained everything she needed to know before she headed out the door.  
  
**************************************  
  
How did you like it? Ok, I have one huge warning! My first story is the Shapeshifters and I devote my time to that. That means that the chapters to this story will come out slow. Sorry about it. Check out my other story. It's loaded with action!  
  
Please review!!!! 


	2. deadly fights

I found some big mistakes in the chapter. Well, not big ones, just ones that kind of screw up the story. Most of you skipped over it so don't worry. Sorry for the false alarm. ***************************************************  
  
"Mum, I'm home!" Harry said as he walked into the house. He had just gotten back from the mall.  
  
"You're father will be home soon," his mother said as she walked into the living room. "Amy's out with her friends. She'll be back soon. Dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"I'll be upstairs," Harry announced as he ran up the stairs. "Hey Hedwig." Hedwig was sitting on a perch in the room. Hedwig hooted. Harry looked at his watch. By family schedule, him and his sister were suppose to practice magic everyday. Deciding that he had time before dinner, Harry grabbed his charms book.  
  
"Let's see," he mumbled as he looked through the pages. "I've already done most of these!" Finally he found one. It was a charm in the appearance section. Deciding that he wasn't going to try anything on himself, he flipped to another page. It was a charm on how to make ink appear on a page without writing it, but saying it. It was worth a try. Harry grabbed some paper and a pen and placed them on his desk. He pointed his hand toward the objects and said to himself, 'Escribiro'.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter," he said. The words appeared on the paper. Happy with the results, he suddenly though of an idea. Would it work with the piano? Could he possibly just play notes and they would record themselves on the paper?  
  
"¿Qué pasa? (What's the matter?)" a voice asked from the doorway. Harry turned. Amy was smiling at him.  
  
"Nada, y tú? (Nothing, you?)," he asked back. Both Amy and Harry had taken Spanish and picked up the language fast. So fast that it was practically fluent.  
  
"Nada, (Nothing)," she answered. "Although with you, it doesn't seem like nothing."  
  
"I was just practicing and was wondering if a spell might work for something," he answered. Amy walked into the room and looked down at the book. She read about the charm.  
  
"Well, the only way you're going to find out is if you try," she answered.  
  
"You're father's home and dinner's ready!" their mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'll have to try it later," Harry said before they both headed downstairs to dinner and greeted their dad.  
  
"Anything new happen today?" their father asked as they all sat down.  
  
"Nothing much," they replied.  
  
"What exciting lives," John (their father) replied sarcastically.  
  
"So exciting that we don't remember what happened," Harry remarked gaining a few smiles.  
  
"I have days like those," John said. "What time is that performance?"  
  
Harry sighed. "It's at seven but we have to be there at six thirty."  
  
"You don't sound so excited," his mother responded.  
  
"That's because he's a section leader," Amy answered.  
  
"Why would that make you nervous?" Susan asked.  
  
"Because on two songs, it's just the section leaders singing, plus I'm the loudest singer in my section. I'm suppose to stand out," Harry replied.  
  
"But that's a great thing!" his mother exclaimed. "You have a great voice. Show it off."  
  
"I don't want to show it off!" Harry said.  
  
"Too late," Amy replied quietly.  
  
"Tell me about it," Harry said.  
  
"Hey Harry," Amy said mysteriously. "Want some chicken?" She had a piece of chicken on her fork. She waved it in front of Harry and almost dropped it on the plate. Harry took his plate away.  
  
"No thanks," he said, watching where Amy was going to put the chicken. It ended up on her plate and stayed there.  
  
"Don't tease your brother like that," their mother said. "You know he doesn't eat meat."  
  
"But it's fun to tease him every so often," Amy replied. Harry gave her a glare. She returned it.  
  
"Oh John, another letter from that school came," Susan said.  
  
"They still didn't stop sending letters?" he asked. "What is this? Five years in a row?"  
  
"Six," Harry corrected him through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. They continued their dinner in silence until an owl flew into the window. It was Faith. She had newspaper in her claws. Susan grabbed the paper and unfolded it.  
  
"Anything new?" John asked.  
  
"Let's see." She looked through the paper. "Ah, Sirius Black was released."  
  
"They found enough evidence to release him?" John asked.  
  
"They found Peter Pettigrew," Susan said as she read the article.  
  
"About time," Amy said. "It must be horrible in Azkaban."  
  
"I bet it is," Harry said. "That's why he escaped."  
  
After dinner, they cleaned up. Harry headed upstairs to change. It was almost six thirty. He quickly put on black pants and a white shirt. It was a dress code for performances. After putting on his shoes, he headed downstairs to grab his music off the piano. He quickly looked over it while the rest of the family was getting ready.  
  
"You'll do fine," Amy said as she came downstairs to wait. Their parents finished a few seconds later. They all jumped in the car and headed to the school. The parking lot was packed. Harry saw many middle school children and their parents walking to the school. It was a concert to show off a music program in the high school. Once the car stopped, they got out and headed toward the school.  
  
"I have to head to the music room," Harry announced as they reached the main entrance. They split up as his parents and Amy headed to the Gym.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Professor McGonagall was sitting in the muggle gym dressed in muggle clothes.  
  
"I can't believe Albus tracked him down to here," she said to the person next to her.  
  
"Me either, but I can't wait to see him," the figure replied.  
  
"Now when you do see him, don't run to him," McGonagall said.  
  
"I won't!" the person said. "But I just can't wait to see my Godson."  
  
"Well, I don't think you have to wait long," another figure said walking up to them.  
  
"Albus?" McGonagall asked surprised. "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Ah, Minerva, I love chamber music. How could I miss this?" Dumbledore said as he sat down. He was wearing muggle clothes as well as the others. "Excited Sirius?"  
  
"Very excited," Sirius answered. "These people talk weird."  
  
"They think that you talk weird," McGonagall said. They waited until the performance began.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Harry!" Chris yelled seeing Harry. "Like it?" He twirled around. Over his clothes, he wore a maroon robe. It was like a graduation robe. All chamber singers and Park Swing members had to wear them when they performed.  
  
"Oh yes," Harry replied sarcastically. They walked into the music room. "Boy am I glad that music isn't played with chamber singers."  
  
"Yea because you know that you'll get stuck playing it," Chris said. All the singers were just about there. Harry grabbed his robe and put it on. "I hate these things," he replied.  
  
"Well, they hate you," a soprano replied. It was Libby. She was the same age as Harry. She was in the same programs that he was in. She was the lead soprano. She sang the highest.  
  
"That's great to know," Harry replied.  
  
"Isn't it?" she said looking down at her own robe. "Although I do admit, I also hate these things."  
  
"Nervous?" Harry asked.  
  
"Very," she replied. "I have a high note to sing and I'm not ready."  
  
"You can do it," Harry said.  
  
"Now I can but out there, I don't think so," she replied. "I can't believe we have two songs to perform as just the four of us."  
  
"I'm nervous about that," Harry admitted.  
  
"So am I," the alto singer said. Her name was Sarah. "But I don't have really loud parts so I won't be heard much."  
  
"Lucky you," Libby said. Sarah just smiled back.  
  
"Ok everyone!" the teacher said. His name was Mr. Frey. "When we get in there, I want section leaders in the front. We're going on in a few minutes. Are you all ready?"  
  
"What are we singing?" a bass asked.  
  
"The songs we practiced this afternoon," the teacher answered. He looked at his watch. "It's time, let's go and good luck." He walked out into the Gym with the chamber singers behind him. They all took their spots. Harry was standing off to the left side in front.  
  
"Welcome!" the teacher said. "My name is Mr. Frey and with me is the chamber singers from the high school. This is an example of what dedicated music students can audition to and get into to. This group behind me is very dedicated to what they do and you will hear that when they start singing. It requires dedication because of the type of music sung. Many times, each section has their own different parts to sing at the same time as the others who are singing their parts. I'm going to have them all sing three songs together. Two will have each of the sections singing things at different times. One will have them singing the same thing at the same time. After that, I will have the section leaders sing two songs. The section leaders are the best out of their section."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Is that him?" Sirius asked as the chamber singers walked into the Gym. They stood on risers.  
  
"I think so," McGonagall said. She was watching him as the teacher was talking. The teacher than turned toward the singers.  
  
"The section leaders are as follows. For bass, Mike Thomson will be the leader. For alto, Sarah Higgins, for Tenor, Harry Potter and for soprano, Libby Michel."  
  
"That's him," Dumbledore said as the teacher announced the first song called 'Have I Found Her'. Then came 'O Magnum Mysterium' and then 'All My Trials'. Each was performed wonderfully. The last two was by the leaders. They were called 'Haec Dies,' and 'Tambur'. They got to hear just how Harry sounded. Soon the songs were over and the chamber singers left.  
  
"That was amazing," McGonagall said.  
  
"He has Lily's voice," Sirius said.  
  
"Come on, let's find him," McGonagall said as she stood up. When they made it to the front lobby, they saw Harry talking two adults, a boy and a girl around his age. It was his parents, Amy and Chris.  
  
"That was great!" they heard the girl say.  
  
"It wasn't that good," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I can't do that. That was great," the boy said.  
  
"Chris, you're a bass. You couldn't hit those notes even if someone kicked you in the stomach," Harry said. The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're probably right," Chris said.  
  
"We can't tell them here," McGonagall said.  
  
"We're going to have to," Dumbledore said. "We need to tell them." They walked over to the two adults who were talking to each other. They had to be Harry's foster parents.  
  
"Are you Mr. Potter's parents?" Dumbledore asked walking over to them. They looked up at him.  
  
"Yes we are," the mother responded. "Can we help you?"  
  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I just wanted to talk to you about Mr. Potter going to school," he explained.  
  
"We've been given offers to other schools but we turned them down," the mother said. "He doesn't want to go to a magical school."  
  
"I just thought that he'd be interested in going to the school where his parents went to school." The mother took a deep breath.  
  
"Come outside. We can talk better out there," she said. She turned to the children. "Amy, Harry come with me. We have to go home." Harry and Amy said good bye to their friend and watched him walk away before heading over to their parents.  
  
"What is it?" Amy asked.  
  
"We just need to talk to these people outside," Susan answered. Amy and Harry looked at the three people with curious glances before following their parents outside.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked once they reached a safe place to talk.  
  
"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of a magic school in Europe." He outstretched his hand. Harry just looked down at it in disgust.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to me?" he asked.  
  
"I thought that you might want some magical schooling," Dumbledore answered taking his hand away.  
  
"I don't want to go to any school besides the one I'm in, thank you very much," he said before he began to walk away.  
  
"It's the same school your parents went to," Dumbledore said. "You're real parents," he added when Harry looked at Susan and John.  
  
"I don't want to go," he said before walking away. Amy looked the three of them over before leaving after Harry.  
  
"That went well," Sirius said.  
  
"Indeed it did," John said. "He's stubborn. We've gotten offers to many other schools but both him and his sister don't want to go anywhere. They like their friends and activities. They established a life here. Amy is into acting while Harry is into his singing."  
  
"We see that," Sirius added receiving glares from McGonagall.  
  
"I'm sorry," Susan said. "It's all the way in Europe. We can't travel that far. Not just for school."  
  
"We want to go home," Amy said as her and Harry walked up to the group. Then suddenly something caught Harry's eye.  
  
"You want to go home?" John asked surprised. Usually his children love to stay out.  
  
"Yea," she answered. She turned to her brother. "Don't we Harry?" She saw his eyes focused on something over their father's shoulder in the dark alley by the school. "What is it?" she asked. Harry didn't answer. Amy stood on her tiptoes to see what it was. Then she saw it. A group of big guys were circling around a girl. She looked frightened. They were saying things to her. One guy went to punch her when another went to kick her. One guy had a gun.  
  
"Sarah!" Amy yelled, recognizing who the girl was. Harry was already off. He ran and slipped through the space between his father and Sirius. He kept running up to the group at full speed. Amy was right behind him.  
  
"Let her go!" he yelled knocking the first guy he came in contact with to the ground. Then a shot rang out through the alley and everything went silent.  
  
"Harry!" their mother yelled realizing what was happening but didn't have enough time to stop her son. Everyone was too shocked to do anything.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Amy yelled as she jumped onto the closest guy knocking him to the ground. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to know what happened to Harry. Another guy took a hold of Amy and threw her onto the hard cement. He kept her down when suddenly he was knocked off.  
  
"Leave my sister alone!" Harry yelled. He helped Amy stand. "Are you okay?" She nodded. Harry left her to get Sarah out of the way of the guys not seeing who crept up behind him. Amy was just about to yell to him but it was too late. The guy with the gun brought it down on Harry's head. Harry fell to the ground, barely conscious but Sarah got away. Amy tried to run to her brother but one of them held her back. She watched as a group of them kicked Harry as he lay on the ground. By the time any of the adults could do anything, the damage was done.  
  
"Let him go!" Amy yelled. She couldn't get loose but suddenly the guy that was holding onto her let go. Chris came running by her and towards his fallen friend. He tried to help but they threatened him with the gun.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be doing this but this is an emergency," Amy said to herself as she pointed her hand toward the guys. She thought about the disarming spell. Just as her spell was cast, a few other rays of light flew past her. It was other spells. The adults were finally able to do something. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion that it took this long to react. In a matter of seconds, the guys were either arrested by the police that arrived, or ran away at the beginning. Amy and Chris ran over to Harry who wasn't moving.  
  
"My baby!" Susan cried as she ran forth. She helped turn Harry over. He had blood all over his body. In a matter of seconds, Harry was taken away in an ambulance. After a few hours, tests were run to show Harry's injuries. He had broken many bones all over his body.  
  
Susan cried as she watched her son sleeping in the hospital bed. The police had been around a couple of times asking questions. Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, John, Susan, Amy and Chris were in the room.  
  
"They'll be back," Chris said. His memory wasn't erased from seeing the magic unlike everyone else's. He knew about magic now. All he really knew was that Harry was special and that if he stayed here, he would be in danger. "Those goons never give up on anyone."  
  
"This just about does it," Susan said. She turned to Amy. "I don't care if you or your brother like it or not but," she turned to Dumbledore, "when can we leave?" Amy didn't bother saying anything against them moving. She knew that they had to move. She was in danger also.  
  
"We should more before Harry wakes up," John said. "You know how he'll react." Susan nodded.  
  
"Well, whenever you move, can you tell Harry to write or call?" Chris asked. "I have to get going now."  
  
"We'll make sure we tell him," Amy said hugging Chris. They were practically close to each other as best friends.  
  
"Just keep in contact as much as possible. Good luck," he said before leaving the room.  
  
"When are we moving him?" John asked.  
  
"As soon as possible," Dumbledore said. "We have a hospital at the school that can heal Harry quickly."  
  
"Then let's leave now. We'll come back for our things later," Susan said wiping away a tear. Grabbing each other's hands as well as Harry's they apperated out of the hospital. They appeared at Hogsmeade and quickly made their way towards the castle with Harry lying on a stretcher. 


	3. Awaking and tours

Hey, wow! Another chapter! This is amazing. This is a lot faster than I thought I would get these out. I love all my reviewers! You guys make the world go round! Here are my thanks to you:  
  
Coconut-ice agent h/h- OMG! I remember you from my other story. Thanks for reading this story also and reviewing. I'm so glad that I'm writing stories that you like. I glad that you like the title. I didn't want to use something that has been used a few, let's see . . . hundred times? I'll update this and my other fic soon. Hopefully you like my quicker updates. The only thing is, I don't have the very long chapters. I'm so happy that you're a fan! If you're going to curse me, I wouldn't mind with the 1000 reviews! Keep reviewing!  
  
Blizzard- I don't know why the parents took so long . . . and I wrote the fic. Well, to tell the truth, I needed a big reason on why the family would move so I came up with this idea. I think it took them so long because they were too shocked to do anything. Living as a muggle, I don't think magic pops into your head the second something bad happens. It's more like OMG!  
  
Shurrani- I'm happy that you liked the chapter! I'll definitely continue the story as well as my other one.  
  
Nabiki- I'm typing as fast as I can! Really, I'm working on two stories. I type as soon as I get an idea so hopefully I don't go brain dead. If you have any ideas, let me know I can use whatever I can get.  
  
Jenn- OMG! We have the same name and we spell it the same way! So many people spell it Jen but I spell it Jenn. I'm so happy that you like the story! Keep reviewing!  
  
Chibi- as you can see, yes Harry and Amy are both going to Hogwarts.  
  
Cartooned- Two people have told me that their name was Amy. I guess I picked a good name huh? It's one of my favorites. Keep reviewing!  
  
Them Girl- Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Joe- I try to be unique. Have you read my other story? It's really unique.  
  
Claudia- I'm glad that you like the story. Another reviewer told me that her name was Amy also. I guess I picked a great name huh? It's one of my favorites.  
  
ViperPunk66- Could you possibly send ideas? I need all the ideas I can get.  
  
*************************************************  
  
They reached the hospital wing in no time. They picked a lucky time because all of the students were in their common rooms. It was late at night and no one should be out.  
  
The nurse came out of a little room connected to the infirmary when they walked in. She took one look at the teenager and rushed him to a bed. After checking him over, she went over to a cabinet and took out a few goblets filled with different potions. She brought them over and put them onto a bedside table.  
  
"Is this Harry Potter?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Where's his scar? I thought he had a scar as a baby," Madam Pomfrey asked confused.  
  
"We had it removed," John said. "As a baby, it caused him pain. We couldn't deal with that so we magically removed it."  
  
"We have to get him to take these," she said pointing to the goblets. "They will make him heal faster."  
  
"That's impossible," Amy said. The nurse looked up at her.  
  
"Why's that?" she asked.  
  
"Because I know my brother. He won't take them. I'm not sure how he's going to take being here in the first place," Amy answered. Madam Pomfrey looked over Amy.  
  
"How are you? No injuries?" she asked.  
  
"Just a few scratches I think," Amy said.  
  
"He's going to have a fit," Susan said pulling up a chair next to her son's bed.  
  
"He'll deal with it," John said. "After a while. Actually, after a very long time, but he'll get used to it."  
  
"I don't suppose this school has a choral program or a drama program," Amy said.  
  
"Nope," Sirius said. "Not that I know of."  
  
"It'll take a very long time to get used to this," she said.  
  
"We'll start looking for a house soon," Susan said. Harry groaned and moved but stopped in pain.  
  
"Give him this," Madam Pomfrey said handing the goblet to John, who sat down next to his son.  
  
"Hey, Harry, drink this," he said holding it up to the boy's lips. Harry drank a little before coughing. Harry then drank the rest before falling back asleep. He was too tired to resist the liquid. Plus, it was his father giving it to him. It wasn't a strange, plus, he didn't know he was at Hogwarts.  
  
"He should be alright by tomorrow," the nurse said.  
  
"Now that that's taken care of," Dumbledore said. "We have a spare room that you can sleep in until you find a house. If you'll come with me, I'll show you where it is."  
  
"I'd rather stay here if you don't mind," Susan said. "I'd rather spend the night with him. If he wakes up and doesn't see us, I don't want him to panic."  
  
"Understandable," Dumbledore said. "Poppy, could you please set up a few beds for them for the night?"  
  
"Certainly headmaster," the nurse said before walking away to prepare some beds. She made them in the back of the room. She didn't want any of the students to come in and see the family.  
  
"Are we doing to live in the muggle world still?" Amy asked her mother.  
  
"I hope so," she replied.  
  
"We'll look for a house tomorrow or as soon as possible," John said.  
  
"I have something to give both you and your brother," Dumbledore said taking two letters out of his robes. He handed one to Amy and the other he put on the table next to Harry's bed. "That is for if you decide to enroll here."  
  
Amy opened the letter.  
  
*Miss Williams,  
  
We are proud to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Term starts on September first. *  
  
"Students are already here?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded. Amy looked at another paper in the letter. It was the list of supplies. She looked down at it. It was basically just books, potion supplies, a cauldron, and clothes. Her eyes went wide when she read something on the list. They needed a wand. They never used a wand before.  
  
"Mom," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes dear?" Susan asked.  
  
"It says that we need a wand," she said. "We never used a wand before."  
  
"You never used a wand?" McGonagall asked surprised. They knew they were magical but they never used a wand before.  
  
"Never," Amy replied.  
  
"You'll learn fast enough," Dumbledore said. "We have people who can help you. At Hogwarts, there are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Usually we have a hat that would tell us who goes in which house but it doesn't work after the sorting ceremony. Since your actions just before, I'm going to put both of you in Gryffindor. The Gryffindor prefect can help you learn quickly. Plus, Professor McGonagall here is the head of Gryffindor house."  
  
"It shouldn't be that hard," John said. "You've already studied hard. You know a lot more than you think."  
  
"You've studied magic?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Everyday," Amy replied.  
  
"Wow. Albus, what year are you putting them in?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'll put them in their sixth year. We'll go through with them the things that they don't know from the other years. They should be fine," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What classes are we taking?" Amy asked.  
  
"The normal classes such as Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History of Magic and others. We usually let the students pick electives but we might use up that time for other purposes. We'll use that time to review the other years."  
  
"When are we starting?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Dumbledore said.  
  
"We'll talk to the Gryffindor prefects and they'll help you around the castle and through you're classes," McGonagall answered. Sirius as looking down at his godson. No one besides McGonagall, Dumbledore and himself that was in the room, knew that Sirius was Harry's godfather. How they would break it to the teenager would be a guess.  
  
"We'll leave you now to get some sleep," Dumbledore said. "If you need anything, Madam Pomfrey could help you find my office." Dumbledore and McGonagall turned and started leaving before realizing that Sirius wasn't following them. They turned and grabbed Sirius' arm before leaving.  
  
"At least he'll be okay," Susan said looking at her son sleeping in the bed. At the window, they heard a flutter of wings.  
  
"Faith!" Amy exclaimed seeing her owl. Hedwig followed the brown owl in. Hedwig perched herself on Harry's bedpost.  
  
"Owls are extremely smart," John said. Faith perched on Amy's shoulder. She stroked her feathers.  
  
"I can't believe they flew that long," Susan said looking at Hedwig.  
  
"They're loyal," John said. "They do anything to get to their owner."  
  
"You should all get some sleep," Madam Pomfrey said to the group. Amy headed over to a bed and sat down on it. Faith flew to the headboard. Her parents moved to their own beds. The nurse turned off the lights before they all laid down and fell asleep.  
  
Amy opened her eyes the next morning. Her parents were already awake. She looked at her watch. It was eight o'clock. She rubbed her eyes until she put her hands down to someone's voice. Harry was awake! She jumped up to see him dressed and standing. The nurse was looking over him.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled before running over to him and hugging him. He didn't flinch or cry out in pain.  
  
"Good morning to you too!" he said. She let go.  
  
"I'm happy to see everyone awake," Dumbledore said walking into the room. "I thought you might like to eat breakfast before heading out for your supplies."  
  
"That would be a great idea," Susan said smiling.  
  
"I'm hungry," Amy said putting a hand to her stomach.  
  
"Me too," Harry added.  
  
"Let's go then. You get a chance to meet everyone now before classes start," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Students are there?" Amy asked. "I don't want to go if there's students there."  
  
"It'll be fine," Sirius said walking in. "You could sit with me if you want. I sit at the teacher's table."  
  
"Okay," Amy said after thinking about it.  
  
"It'll be fine," Harry said not really wanting to go down himself.  
  
"What are you so worried about?" Susan asked.  
  
"Kids that know how to use a wand," Amy said before smiling up at her mother.  
  
"Oh please," she said. "I bet they would be scared of you."  
  
"Cool!" her children said at the same time.  
  
"We better head down now," Dumbledore said. He turned to Harry. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better than yesterday," Harry replied.  
  
"That's good to hear," the headmaster said before leading the group out of the room.  
  
"Whoa!" they heard Harry say. They turned to see him looking at one of the moving pictures.  
  
"That is so cool!" Amy yelled. "Can we get one mom?"  
  
"Maybe later," Susan said laughing at her children's reaction to the pictures. They continued their way towards the Great Hall. They knew they were getting close when they heard the increasing amount of voices.  
  
"You can sit by me," Sirius said before they entered the Great Hall. The tables were packed with students.  
  
"That's the Gryffindor table," Sirius said pointing to one of the tables. All the students were wearing black robes.  
  
"Boy do I not want to wear school uniforms," Amy said to Harry as they followed Sirius and Dumbledore through the middle of the room. Many students looked at them.  
  
"Nor do I want people looking at me," she added.  
  
"Me either," Harry replied back.  
  
"Follow me," Sirius said to them. He headed to a few chairs at the teachers' table.  
  
"Thanks Sirius," Amy said. "I couldn't stand sitting at one of those tables and have everyone look at me.  
  
"Since we're sitting up here, everyone can see us so it doesn't make it any better," Harry replied.  
  
Amy gave him a glare. "Stop bursting my bubble!" she said.  
  
"It's so easy to pop!" Harry said back before taking a seat next to her. They watched as one person from the Gryffindor table came up to the headmaster. They were talking. The girl kept glancing over at them. She had brown hair and was about the same age.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Amy asked.  
  
"Probably about teaching us," Harry answered.  
  
"This is good," John said. He was eating something off his plate. It was a pancake.  
  
"Students!" Dumbledore said after talking to the girl. "May I have your attention." Everyone was quiet.  
  
"Wow," Harry whispered to Amy. "They could never do that at out old school."  
  
"We have a few new people here in school," Dumbledore said. "We have Susan and John Williams, their daughter Amy and son Harry. Amy and Harry are attending classes here in Gryffindor in their sixth year. I ask you all to welcome them to our school. Dumbledore sat down and voices filled the room. This time, everyone was talking about the newcomers.  
  
"What's that?" Amy asked pointing to something on a plate.  
  
"I have no clue," Harry answered looking at it. They took some things on their plates and started eating.  
  
"I suppose you're Harry Potter and Amy Williams," a voice said. They looked up. It was the girl who was talking with the headmaster.  
  
"Yes, that's us," Amy said.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," she said holding out her hand. They shook hands. "I'm one of the Gryffindor Prefects here at Hogwarts. I'll be helping you around. If you would like, I'll show you Gryffindor tower."  
  
"We have our own tower?" Amy asked.  
  
"We call it a tower. I'm going to show you the common room and other places around the castle," Hermione answered.  
  
"Cool! I can't wait to see the castle!" Amy said. They said goodbye to their parents before heading out of the Great Hall.  
  
"As you already know, the students are separated into one of four houses. These houses are like your family. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You can make friends with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well as Gryffindor, of course, but I advise you to stay away from the Slytherins. For as long as anyone can remember, Slytherin and Gryffindor have been enemies. Stay away from them. By the way, each house as their own points. They could be taken away or added during classes or Quidditch games."  
  
"You play Quidditch here?" Amy asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Each house has their own team. I believe that Gryffindor is still missing a Seeker. They have been missing one for awhile now. No one wants to take the position. I think now we're missing all of the players. They all graduated."  
  
"This will be so cool!" Amy exclaimed. "We can see a real Quidditch game!"  
  
"When's the next game?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione answered. "We have to start getting a team together though."  
  
"And quickly," Harry added.  
  
"Here's the library," Hermione said as they passed it. They stopped and looked in. "If you need me, I'll probably be in here."  
  
"The library is huge!" Harry exclaimed looking in. "This is a whole lot bigger than what I go to."  
  
"You read?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her surprised.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" he asked.  
  
"One of my friends makes fun of me because I spend most of my time in a library."  
  
"So you are a good student," Harry said. "So are we."  
  
"Mom and Dad put strict rules up for us. We always have to work hard. It's not always a bad thing though."  
  
"Not if it helps you in the future," Harry said.  
  
"Well, maybe then I'll see you in the library," Hermione said. They continued walking past a few classrooms. Hermione stated what the classes were and who taught them as well as what the teacher was like. She told them to avoid Snape, the potions teacher. Their last stop in the school was the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"She guards the entrance to the common room," Hermione said as they stopped in front of the picture of the Fat Lady. "You need to give her a password to gain entrance. The password is Caputopree." The portrait opened to reveal a small hallway.  
  
"This place is amazing!" Amy said as she looked around the common room.  
  
"If I'm not at the library, I'm sitting at one of these tables. There are couches over there. A fire is usually lit everyday but it doesn't get too hot in here so don't worry. The stairs to the right go up to the girl dormitories while on the left, they lead to the boy dormitories. I'll show you to your rooms," Hermione said as they headed up the right stairs. They stopped in front of a door labeled 'Sixth year girls'. They opened the door. Hermione quickly showed Amy where her bed was and where she was sleeping as well before heading over to the boys' side. Hermione showed Harry where he would be sleeping before they headed downstairs and out of the common room.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures is taught by the hut. Hagrid teaches us. He's a half giant but he's really sweet. The Slytherins give him a hard time though. I don't understand it," Hermione said as they reached the hut. "Hagrid's at breakfast so no one's here but I just wanted to show you where it is. See over there? That's the Quidditch field." She pointed over across the grounds. They saw the stands.  
  
"This place is incredible," Harry said.  
  
"Let's head back to the Great Hall. I'm going to go with you to Diagon Alley and help you with your supplies." They headed back across the grounds and into the school. Students were in the hallways. Breakfast was over and classes were about to begin. After making their way through the people, they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"How was the tour?" Dumbledore asked kindly as the three Gryffindors reached him. He was talking to Susan and John. Sirius left them to go somewhere else of importance.  
  
"This place is incredible!" Amy replied.  
  
"This place is a wonderful school. You'll both love it here."  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Susan asked. It was time that they headed out to buy their supplies.  
  
"Your money should've been moved to the bank by here already," Dumbledore said. He handed them a key. "Here's the key to the vault. Hermione will show you where to go. Have a good time. You can use the fireplace in my office." The group said their good-byes before heading to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Do you know how to use floo powder?" Hermione asked. Since they didn't, she explained everything they needed to know before they headed away from the castle to Diagon Alley.  
  
************************************************  
  
I am so surprised! I thought it would take me forever to get these chapters out. Well, don't give up hope if I don't get them done so quickly (This is quick for me!). Please keep reviewing. Review your ideas on anything you want to see in this story. Some I will use if not all. 


End file.
